ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Road to Heck
}} Miko confronts her captors. Cast * Team Evil ** Xykon ◀ ▶ ** Redcloak ◀ ▶ ** The Monster in the Darkness ◀ ▶ ** Two Demon-Roaches ◀ ▶ * Miko Miyazaki ◀ ▶ Transcript Miko and Redcloak cast healing spells on themselves. Miko: So, what now, priest? You kill me where I stand, unable to fight back? Redcloak: Oh, I should. Do you have any idea how many friends—how many family members—your little "crusades" have cost me? Redcloak: Including my mentor, who last wore this cloak. Demon-Roach: Backstoryriffic! Miko: Pff! As if the bonds of family had any meaning to a soulless nihilist who seeks to undo creation. Redcloak: Proof once more that you paladins have zero ranks in the Knowledge (What the Hell You're Talking About) skill. Redcloak: However, it is up to Lord Xykon, not I, as to whether or not we execute you. Redcloak: You should pray to your dozen gods that he doesn't ask my advice on the matter. MitD: Dude, Xykon NEVER asks your advice on stuff like that. Redcloak: *sigh* Yes, I Know, I was trying to ... ugh, never mind. Miko: Wait ... did you say, "Xykon"? Xykon: That's me, in the flesh! Except, you know, not. Miko: The the Order of the Stick lied! They did NOT destroy you! Xykon: The who? Redcloak: (From the dungeon.) Xykon: Oh, right. Bluepommel and his buddies. Man, did they leave a mess. Miko is livid. Miko: Those deceivers! Miko: I knew they could not be trusted to speak the truth, and they seem to have found a way of magically shield their duplicity. Miko: Twelve Gods, let it be my righteous anger that brings their lies to justice! Xykon: I sense much anger in you. Redcloak: Wow, your mystic senses are perfectly attuned to what she JUST said out loud. Xykon: Shush, I'm on a tangent here. Xykon: I get how it makes easier to get up out of bed if you hold yourself all high and mighty above us, but you're really not better than us. Xykon: You just have a class with tougher alignment restrictions. Xykon: Remember paladin: Anger leads to hate; hate leads to... fear? Xykon: Or is it suffering? I can never remember how this goes. Redcloak: No, no, it's fear leads to anger; anger leads to suffering; suffering leads to the Dark Side. Xykon: Are you sure? Because I really thought "hate" was in there someplace. Redcloak: Hmm, maybe you're right, that does sorta sound familiar... MitD: Doesn't something leads to "gluttony"? Redcloak: No, that's something else. Xykon: Look, the point is, it's a net gain for Team Us. Miko: I'm guessing "stupidity" also has a place in that progression. Redcloak: You have no idea. 2 Demon Cockroaches are fighting on the floor with tiny, blue and red lightsabers D&D Context * Knowledge (What the Hell You're Talking About) is not an actual skill. Trivia * Xykon, and then Redcloak, twice misquotes Yoda from The Phantom Menace: "I sense much anger in you" and "Anger leads to hate; hate leads to...". The actual quotes are "I sense much fear in you" and "Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering." External Links * 371}} View the comic * 27011}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Lay On Hands Category:Uses cure wounds Category:Miko Captured by Team Evil